


Two Studs That Look Exactly The Same

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ear Piercings, Earrings, Gen, Humor, Identity Reveal, Jewelry, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Rebellious Adrien Agreste, Stuttering Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Adrien decides on a little act of rebellion for the sake of being more prepared, should he ever (for some reason) require wearing Ladybug's earringsOr: How exactly did Adrien end up with his ears peirced?





	Two Studs That Look Exactly The Same

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the Reflekdoll trailer and had some Thoughts
> 
> Yes, I'm proud of that title
> 
> No, I'm not proud that this is my first published MLB fic because I have several others I'm writing that just aren't done yet

"I'm just sayin', your dad is going to KILL you for this,"

"Maybe, but I'm sick of him having control of everything I do, everything I say, everywhere I go.... I want something that's _mine_... **just** mine, not... not Chat Noir, because that's also your's, but..."

"I get it kid, you want to do something rebellious, I'm just saying that maybe getting your body marked for life isn't the way to go about it,"

"It isn't marked for life, I looked it up, if I ever stop wanting them the holes will heal, I'll just have to stop putting earrings in them... but it's not like I'm making this decision selfishly, if I have my ears peirced then I can have more modeling opportunities, and the peircings won't take _away_ any opportunities like tattoos might, and with the peircings, I could wear Ladybug's earrings if.. you know... we ever had to switch Miraculouses for the day or something,"

Plagg rolled his eyes, shaking his head slowly

"In what circumstances would you EVER need to do that?"

"I-I don't know, it just... sounds like something that might be necessary someday, I mean what if something happened to Ladybug and I had to purify the akuma myself? Without peircings I couldn't wear the earrings, right?"

"Couldn't you just use them as cufflinks or something?" Plagg pointed out

Adrien paused, mid-step, and stared down at the kwami studiously

"....I don't know, could I?"

"I- ....... don't ... know, actually,"

Waiting a beat, the two replies simultaneously

"I'll have to ask Ladybug-" "I'll have to ask Sugarcube-"

....

"Soooo... not that I care, but is this legal?" Plagg asked, deciding to change the subject as Adrien went back to walking to his destination

"Well not until I'm sixteen... but that's why I'm doing it here, I don't think he'll care if I explain that I have my dad's permission and that it's for a modeling thing,"

"Wich you don't and it isn't," Plagg pointed out

Adrien frowned at him, clearly unamused, before finally approaching the place in question, taking a deep breath, and calling out to his freind

"Luka!!"

Turning away from the comic book he had been flipping through, Luka glanced up and smiled

"Hey Adrien, you ready to do this?"

"Yeah," Adrien replied confidently, pushing down any nervousness that he felt as he made his way to the boat

"I am,"

~+~

If he was being entirely honest, Adrien had actually expected getting _holes_ put into his body to have been alot more painfull

Evidently not

He had suffered much worse as Chat Noir and liked to think of himself as having a pretty decent pain tolerance, so that, coupled with Luka's gentle nature and clear skill in the area of peircing, had lead to having little more than a dull ache in his ears when all was said and done

The process it's self hadn't taken long and hadn't been painfull, in fact, because of Luka numbing his skin with ice first, it hadn't hurt at all

Now he had the temporary studs in, a green set, courtesy of Luka, who had been more than happy to help him out with whatever peircing needs he may have

"Hey Plagg.... will these disappear when I transform into Chat Noir? Because I'm not supposed to take them out for even for a few minutes, and going out with Ladybug can sometimes take several hours..."

Plagg opened his mouth, but then shut it, confusion coming over his face

"... I.... don't know.... my Chosens have never had this problem,"

"You're a big help Plagg," Adrien sighed, his shoulders sagging as he rubbed the back of his neck

Oh well, that would be a problem for later he supposed

~+~

"Duuuude.... are you wearing _earrings_?"

"Yep, pretty cool right?" Adrien grinned, brushing his hair aside to draw more attention to the earrings, even if Nino could already see them clearly

"Um, yeah, I'm just.... kinda wondering how you're alive right now is all... how did your dad not MURDER you when he found out you got your ears peirced?"

Because Nino was a smart guy and _knew_ Gabriel Agreste never would have approved

Adrien may have been able to lie to Luka about it- not that he necessarily would have had to, but better safe than sorry- but Nino knew Gabriel Agreste much better than to believe that man would ever see males wearing earrings as anything but delinquency

"He hasn't noticed yet," Adrien shrugged back, resting his head in his hand as he opened his notebook, intent on reveiwing some history notes before class started

He had a feeling if he didn't, there would be another pop quiz...

"Oooohhhh duuuuuuuude...... how do you plan on getting out of this one with your head still on?"

"I'll just say it's a big thing in America and that I was trying to keep ahead of the fashion curve, he can't REALLY blame me for taking my job more seriously, can he?"

He absolutely could but Adrien was past the point of caring

"Well... good luck to you... did it hurt?"

"Not really, Luka was pretty gentle and knows what he's doing,"

"You got Juleka's brother to do them for you?" Nino asked in surprise

"Instead of going to a pro?"

"A pro would have needed my dad's permission, or for me to be sixteen, I didn't feel like waiting,"

"Dude," Nino laughed, grinning from ear to ear

"I like this new rebellious you!"

"Yeah? Thanks,"

He wasn't really sure if he could or would consider himself a rebel yet, but the idea of really breaking away from his dad's rules- besides just what he did as Chat Noir- was growing increasingly appealing

"Hey Alya! Marinette! Check this out!" Nino called as the girls walked in, waving enthusiastically and putting an arm around Adrien's shoulders

"My best bro Adrien got himself some sweet studs!"

Clearly confused, Alya and Marinette walked closer, each looking curious... right up until they noticed the green glint against Adrien's ears

Marinette gasped, Alya gave an "oooohhhh" as if she was expecting Adrien to get into trouble, and snickered under her breath

"Wow, you've really got guts peircing your ears with the way your dad is," she noted with a grin

"Thanks," Adrien smiled politely, before turning his attention to Marinette

"What do you think Marinette?"

After all, it was her opinion that he cared about the most

She was a designer herself, she would know if earrings looked good on him, right?

"I think you're _beautiful_...." she sighed dreamily, practically swooning for a short moment, before quickly straightening up and hurrying to wave off her comment

"I-I-I-I mean THEY'RE!! _They're_ beautifull, n-n-not _you're_ beautifull- a-although yo are!! You DEFINITELY are! N-Not that I-"

"I think she likes them," Alya noted with a teasing chuckle, putting a hand on Marinette's shoulder and snickering under her breath

Marinette nodded rapidly in agreement, her face bright red, not that Adrien noticed, he was too busy focusing on the compliments

"You really like them? Thanks... I admit I was a little nervous about how they'd look, but I'm really happy with them, and I'm glad you are too, do you think.. maybe you could.... go earring shopping with me sometime, when they heal? I don't really know what would suit me an-"

"I WOULD SHOP FOR YOUR LOVE WITH EARRINGS!" Marinette shouted suddenly, apparently realizing her mistake too late and hurrying to correct it

"I-I mean I would earrings love for your shop! I-I mean... shop with your love for earrings- I-I mean-!"

"I think that's a yes," Alya grinned, patting Marinette's shoulder again

"Great, because I really need the help and I trust your opinion, thank you Marinette,"

Marinette nodded again, still nervous, but before anything else could be said, Madame Bustier walked in and Marinette and Alya had to take their seats

That was ok though, now that he felt more confident in his earrings, maybe he could figure out how to keep them when he transformed and show them off to Ladybug

He could even tell her that he got the peircings in homage to her, that would be romantic right?

She'd love it, she _had_ to

Mind made up, he sighed dreamily, his mind definitely detouring from the lesson at hand and starting to doodle Ladybug's name in his notebook

Cliche? Maybe, but atleast it came from the heart

Much like the earrings did....

~+~

"Great job Chat Noir, I couldn't have done it without you,"

Hearing the praise from his lady made Chat absolutely _swoon_, it's lucky that he wasn't standing on a roof, otherwise he may have fallen off

"Aw shucks, you're _far_ too kind M'Lady," Chat beamed in response, holding his fist out to her and feeling his heart flutter with joy as Ladybug tapped her own fist against it

"Pound it!"

Ladybug's earrings started to beep, tugging a frown onto her face as she pulled away

"Sorry Kitty, but I ha-"

"W-Wait a second M'Lady!" Chat insisted, reaching out to grab her wrist

"Um, did you... notice anything different about me?"

Blinking, Ladybug tilted her head, her eyes narrowing, clearly trying to take him in more seriously, before slowly shaking her head

"Mmm... no..... why?"

He reached up, sweeping his hair aside- oh, right, his hair was longer and covered his ears in this form, he always forgot that- to show off the glinting green gem in his ear

"Lookie what I got," he beamed

Ladybug's jaw dropped open, her eyes wide, and he took that as a good sign

"I got my ears peirced!" he continued

"I'll make sure not to wear these on patrol in the future but as long as the holes are new I have to- .. well... I guess I don't need to tell _you_ all that, considering you're kind of Queen Of The Earrings, am I right?"

Ladybug was still stunned silent

....

Huh

"My freind did them for me, aren't they cool? He even gave me the studs, you can't see them well in the dark like this but they're this pretty emerald gree-"

"ADRIEN!???!!!"

............

Well that was unexpected


End file.
